Why does it always rain on me?
by crimefightbird
Summary: i forgot what this story was about lol


I was always different, ya know? Never the same, most kids didn't get it when I said I could do things, I had powers I always knew but I never understood. When I needed them the most they would just come to me but when I wanted to see what I could do so maybe I could prove to my self that I wasn't crazy nothing would happen. Everything in my life is like one big mystery I never can understand it and people are always hiding something from me. Like when I was 10 I vaguely remember seeing my parents talking to some people, I couldn't see who because they were wearing dark black cloaks but when I entered the room silence fell and I can't remember anything after that it was strange. When I got pissed off at this brunette bitch of a girl at 11 she ended up in a hospital 25 minutes later because she got hit by a car, at 12 I was beaten up continually and I went home and spent the night crying and screaming out for help to no one and the next day a boy showed up he was blond and spoke to me kindly and helped me through everything but unfortunately I could never find him again. Through years strange things like this happened to me, when I would call out for help there would always be someone to help me and this is what got me through life. My name is Sally like in the Nightmare Before Christmas, I have long black hair reaching down to my lower back its always messed up and my bangs grew out years and years ago so they're constantly in my face, I have dark brown eyes but they seem to change and because of living in Florida all my life my skin is nicely tanned but is dying out ever since I turned 11 and stayed indoors mostly. My clothing style is not like most kids and is not what you can find in stores because I like to make my clothes and they're the grunge rock look, my best friend is my ipod and computer and music basically rules my life. People are scared of me for reasons I cannot explain and the fact that I'm 5'7' doesn't do me any good because I always tend to be taller even though it wasn't by much. I was never happy and tired of putting up with unexplainable shit and my life was so redundant it was turning me more insane then I already am. But as soon as I turned 17 things started to happen things that could help me explain why I was different, they helped me understand, but they also brought me more misery.

It all started one pouring rain night I was sitting in my room listening to Green Day cd Nimrod and working on some homework, my mom came into my room and told me I had visitors like I was in some kind of prison but then again my whole life was. When I walked out there was the people in the black cloaks but their hoods were down, all males, most of the guys were my age except for one he seemed to be the parent of the group, I recognized some of the guys also they came to me throughout years when I needed help but three of them I didn't. One was ugly as fuck and the other two looked like trolls made of nothing but muscle. When I counted everyone all together it was 13 guys,

"_Uh hi"_ I said

"Pack your bags, your living with your cousin Marcus Flint" the oldest blond parent of the group said rudely

"_I'm not leaving until I know why and I don't have a cousin Marcus Flint"_ I said I wasn't going to listen to them I never listened to authority and I wasn't going to start now

"_Says you now come on we have to leave"_ said a guy with long black hair and a waxy lank face I sort of recognized him from when I was 14 and he came to talk to me

"_No until I see this Flint guy then I'm not leaving"_ I said these guys were pissing me off

"_I'm Flint"_ the dead ugly one said ya know 'the ugly fuck'

"_Really…and how so? I don't even look like you" _I said

"_Can I speak to you?"_ one guy said from the back I remembered him he helped me in school one day, he was really hot and his dark brown hair fell elegantly across his face, basically he had the whole skater look, the younger blond, the one who first helped me when I was 12 but he was hotter now, shot him a dirty look and btw the hot skaters name was Josh Adiao. He was the only one I trusted out of the whole group.

"_Sure"_ I said and he pulled me into my room

"_Look I know you may not want to believe me but let me explain. You always felt different, and you never knew why well I can explain, you're a witch, you have powers beyond your own belief and can do things a normal muggle can't. Everyone under this roof is all those guys, your parents and especially you."_ He said holding me by the shoulders and lightly shaking me

"_No I'm not"_ I said I hated it when people gave me shit and this was some of it

"_Oh yeah? Watch…"_he said and pulled out a wooden stick, pointed it at my bed sheets and immediately

"_So what, they could easily do that with special effects"_ I said this was such bullshit magic is not real

"_Fine you want more proof?" _he said getting pissed, he pointed the stick at my head, whispered something and nothing happened

"_Oh yeah… I can really see the magic now"_ I said sarcastically

"_Fine then look at your hair"_ he said, I looked into my mirror and my hair was bright pink

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?"_ I screamed at him even though I liked it, but this kinda helped me believe him and I didn't want to do that

"_I'm sorry I can fix it just hold still"_ he said holding up the stick

"_Who says I want it changed?"_ I said grinning and went to my closet and pulled out my suitcase, the one that had all of my band stickers and patches over it, I used it when I would visit my Aunt in Ireland. I was throwing clothes and stuff that was important to me into the suitcase and in a few seconds everything was gone.

"_Wow you can pack fast"_ he said

"_Yeah…so where are we going?"_

"_Flint Manor"_ was all he said and I followed him out to find the rest of the guys who were now sitting on the couches talking in low voices.

"_Good now lets go, all the time you wasted didn't do us any good"_ the older one said jeez that guy was seriously a bitch

"_Fine whatever don't have to bitch about it" _I muttered under my breath, a few guys nearby snickered and when the old bitch guy looked at them they immediately put their heads down it was the saddest thing I've ever seen

"_Man, he's got you guys whipped"_ I said laughing

"_Put this on" _The hot blond said shoving a black cloak similar to everyone else's

"_Thanks…can I at least know what your names are?"_ I said dryly

"_Fine, The kid who gave you the black robe is named Draco he's my failure of a son, the two mindless muscle ones are Crabbe and Goyle, I assume you know the boy already speaking to you, the ugly one with the fucked up teeth is your cousin Marcus Flint, the long black haired one is Blaise Zambini, the short black haired one is Adam Zambini, they're twins, The boy who wants nothing more to fuck you right now is Adrian Pucey, Chris Atticus is the idiot staring into space and the last two dimwits are Andi Richardson and Patrick Cwish, and last of all I am Lucius Malfoy"_ he said. I couldn't believe how rude he was to them and they all took it in without a complaint though they all were either blushing madly or looking pissed.

"_Thanks but you could've done it without being a bitch"_ I said all the guys looked at me like I was crazy for doing that, Lucius blew it off with a shake of a hand and said

"_come on we have to leave soon, Adrian apparitate back with Mrs. Ways suitcase, and the rest of you get on your brooms, Sally you can fly with Patrick on the back and hold on tightly" _he said and we walked outside, when I was flying on the broom it was amazing but freezing cold and my long black hair kept going in my face along with Pat.

"_CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKIN HAIR STILL?"_ he screamed at me over the wind

"_SORRY NO"_ I yelled back. We flew for what seemed like hours until everyone finally stopped in front of a huge house

"_Here we are, Rightwald England"_ I think the Chris guy said

"_Holy fuck how did we get in England?"_ I said amazed

"_Magic, here I'll show you to you room"_ Draco said helping me off the broom and taking hold of my hand tightly, all the other guys noticed that. He pulled me through the dark twisting halls, he showed me to a room that had all black and green furniture.

"_Here it is call out if you need me I'll be in the room next to yours and uh…here" _he said before kissing me on the cheek and going into the door between our two rooms, I spent an hour thinking about that like what it meant it felt right but I haven't spoken to him in years and even when I knew him I didn't know him. I finally fell asleep at like 3 in the morning to be woken up again in an hour to find something walking around my room the thing was like two feet tall and it totally freaked me out, out of instinct I screamed it was strange normally I never scream but that night I did. Draco stumbled into my room wearing dark green silk boxers and a white wife beater.

"_What? What's wrong?"_ he said quickly looking around the pitch black room oh yeah I forgot one of the things that was different about me was I could see clearly in the dark like a dim light was always on.

"_What the fuck was in my room?"_ I said looking around

"_What do you mean… what did it look like?" _he said alert but still tired

"_I dunno but it was like two feet tall and…"_ I said looking around whatever it was it was gone

"_Oh yeah, I forgot that's a house elf it was probably cleaning or something, ignore them"_ he said sitting down on a couch and resting _"I'm staying here tonight, just in case"_ flipping over apparently the couch wasn't that comfy _"That's it move over I'm staying in the bed"_ he said climbing in

"_What? Hey, come on…"_ I said scooting to the side but instead Draco pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I never had a real friend or a boyfriend so the whole situation for me was pretty weird. Draco had really finely toned muscles and since my back was pressed up against his chest tightly I could tell he seriously worked out.

"_Go to sleep we have to go to Diagon Ally tomorrow"_ he said kissing me on the neck and making me shiver. I fell asleep almost instantly, as sleep always does for me I woke up in what seemed like only an hour to find Draco gone, the ugly flint kid standing in my doorway and Adam and Blaise jumping on my bed along with Michael sitting on a couch

"_OKAY I GET IT NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!"_I screamed I hated people and mainly people in the morning Chris came out of my closet smirking and said

"_No I don't think we will"_ he said and the Zambini twins stopped jumping on the bed and just sat on it, the ugly Flint kid left the room and locked it from the outside and Chris walked over to me and in one movement got me from my bed to being pinned against the wall. _"You know I'd like to see what's under those boy shorts" _he said sliding his hand to the edge and still smirking

"_Leave me alone"_ I said as a threat but it was empty and we both knew it

"_Ooo… and what are you going to do? You're a witch that doesn't know her own powers and has no wand at all against four wizards that know way more spells than a lot of people."_ He said and forced a kiss, I hated him I wanted them to leave me alone was all I thought as I closed my eyes. In a moment no one was touching me and I heard a crash from across the room

"_What the fuck is wrong with you? You just sent him flying across the fuckin room!"_ Adam shrieked at you sounding scared

"_I don't know but just GET OUT!"_ I yelled the last part and immediately all of the candles that were sat decoratively around the room started in flames; the four guys looked around the room freaked out and ran. I stressed and relaxed and as fast as the candles lit up they died down, I took a shower and got dressed in a black and white Green Day hoodie and a pair of ragged jeans as for shoes I decided to wear my usual converse, I actually looked normal today. I walked down to breakfast and holy s the whole dining room table was crowded; I took a seat in between Draco and Josh. I was totally stuck there was no room at all and I was shoved up against both of them; as I sat down both guys kept eating but Draco absentmindedly put his hand on my leg I ignored him remembering last night and plus I sort of liked him, but he seemed to take that as a signal and he started rubbing up and down the inside of my leg. I nearly choked on my water when Lucius told Draco from across the table to stop it and have some fuckin manners, Draco stopped but he still kept his hand on my thigh. When breakfast ended I was finally left alone with him and he pulled me to sit on his lap,

"_You know you liked that"_ he said smirking

"_Your so full of yourself"_ I said laughing and kissing him on the cheek, this was so unlike me I never did well with anyone and definitely never kissed anyone but when he was around I felt like I was someone different, less depressed ya know?

"_Well do you want more?"_ he asked still keeping that same smirk, I pretended to be in total thought then I said

"_No I've had enough for today"_ and got up laughing at Draco's shocked face, he grabbed my wrist

"_OW! Let go please"_ I said pulling my self from him

"_What was on your wrist?"_ He asked me, I guess he saw the marks the continuous row of blood red lines going all up my arm, he pulled me close and brought the sleeve up and stared at the areas where I cut myself over and over in a state of depression. I always wore long sleeved shirts to hide my arms, I had deep problems I hated always being the 'different kid' that nobody would talk to because they thought I would hurt them even if I was being nice but because of those few times when I was mad and something would happen I was rejected and left alone most of the 17 years of my life. Any ways back to Draco he just stared at my arms for what seemed like hours and a few time lightly running his hand over them as if checking if they were real

"_Why would you do this?"_ he asked finally looking up at me

"_I don't know sometimes I just get this voice at the back of my head that would just help me and I, I, would do it"_ I said looking down I haven't cried in a few years and I wouldn't let myself now

"_Promise you won't do it again?"_ he asked looking into my eyes

"_Yeah"_ I said looking into his bright blue/grey eyes

"_I'll make it better"_ he said and kissed my wrists and arms over and over again, he can be such a cheese ball but it was sweet all the same _"Come, we have to go to Diagon Ally today"_ he said and picked me up

"_Oh my God Draco Malfoy put me down" _I said trying to get out of his grip, It seriously sucked every single guy here was stronger and taller than me and there was nothing I could do about it. He first brought me to this room and I'm still not sure what happened but after I left it I knew all these spells and enchantments and all this stuff it was so cool then we went into a fire place, Draco threw down some green powder and we spun until we ended up in a different place it was Diagon Ally. We walked around and into stores and Draco kept telling me stuff that I needed and he must've bought me a thousand different black robes and a couple dark green ones. By the time it came to be the afternoon we both were holding way to many bags, Draco called over some guy and immediately we didn't have anything in our hands anymore so that was cool. He brought me into a Quiddich store where he spent five minutes talking about it and I was immediately bored so I decided to ditch him and explore Eylops and get an owl, there I ran into this really cute guy that seemed really nice he had jet black hair and his glasses made him really nerdy but it was hot nerdy. We talked and soon I found myself sitting in this ice cream parlor with him and joking about just really stupid stuff I found out his name was Harry Potter but as soon as he told me his name Draco walked in and nearly exploded when he saw us together

"_Sally what are you doing with pothead?"_ he sneered

"_Is it a problem?"_ I asked like I said I hated it when people tried to control me

"_Potheads a fuckin mudblood lover"_ he said rudely

"_Draco I can be friends with whoever I please, even though you may not like them and also I don't have anything against people that come from muggle families"_ I said he was getting on my nerves now

"_Yeah Draco so why don't you go off with Crabbe and Goyle and fuck Pansy a couple more times" _Harry said taking a sip of his butterbeer

"_Shut up Harry, Draco happens to be my boyfriend"_ I said getting up. Both of the guys were totally nice but when they were near each other they were total fucks so I ditched them both and decided to go back to Flint Manor. I walked around the place it was boring everything was black and blocked off and every time I actually got somewhere a guy in a black robe would send me back up to my room. I sat in my room watching a video I made full blast of all the music videos I love when I heard someone knocking on my door

"_What?"_ I yelled out after I lowered my music

"_It's me, Draco"_ a voice said

"_Nice to know"_ I said I really didn't feel like speaking to him

"_Look please open the door, I'm sorry and I love you I just have some seriously fucked up problems with pothe…Potter"_ he said, I didn't answer him I loved the son of a bitch too but I was still mad at him for doing that so far Harry and him were the only friends I've had and he totally fucked it up. Draco spoke again well rather sang and it was strange, he wasn't bad and it was my favorite song of the moment

"_I swear that I can go on forever again, please let me know that my one bad day will end, I will go down as your lover your friend, give me your lips and with one kiss we begin, I'll leave my room open til' sunrise for you, I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you, where are you now? I can hear footsteps; I'm dreaming and if you will, keep me from waking to believe this"_ he stopped and I heard his footsteps leave my door and a door slam nearby. I walked to the conjoining door and slowly opened it up; Draco was sitting at the corner of his bed muttering to himself

"_Why did I do that, I mean she was being nice to pothead the least I could do was not be a total bitch to her she wasn't doing anything, I blew it, I'm such a fuck, and she was starting to trust me again oh god what if she gets into Gryffindor? And totally ditches me to hang out with Potter, he always gets what he wants and everyone thinks he's so perfect when all he is a survivor, a fuckin SURVIVOR!"_ he yelled and kicked his bed.

"_Draco?"_ I asked quietly, he turned around and stared into my eyes totally in distress

"_Hey Sally I'm so sorry"_ he said

"_It's okay, and your one bad day will end, that's what tomorrows for" _I said walking over to him and grabbing his soft hands, Draco pulled me closer to him and pushed me onto his bed his kisses going down lower and lower on my neck until he reached my spot and made me moan loudly. I felt him smirk and start to slowly suck on the spot over and over again, he finally stopped and went back up to my mouth and licked my lip asking for permission I opened my mouth and let him in. We made out on the bed for a few minutes until Flint walked into the room and started screaming

"_HEY GET THE FUCK OFF MY COUSIN"_ he screamed attacking Draco

"_What the hell? You'll let her get raped but you won't let me make out with her and anyways when did start caring?"_ Draco said defensively

"_Shut up Malfoy I hate you and your stupid family and so does nearly everyone else here so shut the hell up and I can say what I want"_ he said. Draco smirked and walked over to the bed that I was still sitting on and totally started making out with me god he's so sizzly (haha I made up that word)

"_GET OFF HER!"_ Flint yelled, Draco smiled and I did so and continued to make out until Marcus finally left

"_That was fun"_ I said smiling and lying down on the bed next to Draco, he pulled me on top of him and wrapped his muscular arms around my waist tightly

"_Do you remember me?"_ he asked

"_Yeah years and years ago but I have to admit you got hotter"_ I said

"_Thanks and the same for you but how have you been over the years?"_ he asked

"_Miserable and lonely"_ I said resting my head on his chest

"_Oh………wanna play truth or dare?"_ he said smiling

"_Your so immature but yeah"_ I said laughing

"_Ok"_ he said and sat up which caused me to be straddling him, he has such a hot body jeez… I gotta stop staring _"Sally?"_ a hand waved in front of my face

"_Oh yeah um sorry what did you ask me?"_ I said

"_Truth or Dare"_ he said smirking at my stupidity

"_Oh um…truth"_

"_Are you a virgin?"_

"_Ha ha and so far yes, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth"_

"_Okay, I already know that you're not a virgin,"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Well your not so have you ever had a gay thought about another guy?"_

"_Yes and I'm not telling you who, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare"_

"_Ooo I dare you to were just your bra and panties THE WHOLE NIGHT"_

"_You're a bitch"_ I said and took off everything except my black underwear and bra

"_I know, you should dress like that more often you have a hot body"_

"_Yeah sure…truth or dare?"_

"_Dare"_

"_You keep copying me…"_

"_So, tell me my dare"_

"_Fine take off everything except for your boxers" _Draco stripped down and did I mention he has a really hot body? He crawled back into the bed with me and turned me over so I would be on my back and he sat on my lower waist

"_You're heavy"_

"_You know you like it, truth or dare?"_

"_Tcha… you wish, um dare again"_

"_Ooo…I'm guessing you want to take it all off?"_

"_DRACO! No…"_

"_Chill, um I dare you to um…this is a hard one"_

"_I dare you to see if you can make me have a boner"_

"_DRACO!"_

"_A dares a dare"_

"_Fine…"_I said and slowly pushed Draco off of me and did this whole dominatrix kind of thing before I started kissing his chest all the way down to right before his silk green boxer cuffs then I started to pull them lower and I pressed my chest up against his and bit his neck lightly before reaching down and brushing my hand up to him by now he was already hard

"_Done"_

"_No please don't stop god that was the hottest thing in my whole life"_

"_I know but I don't think I'm ready yet ok?"_

"_Yeah sure that's fine but you seriously know how to turn a guy on"_

"_Thankies, so truth or dare?"_

"_Um truth"_

"_Who was your first love?"_

"_You"_

"_Do you mean it?"_

"_Yeah you're different, not like the other girls, I don't know how yet but you just are"_

"_Thanks I want you to know the same goes for me too"_

"_Yeah I'm guessing"_

"_What was that supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing, just forget it"_

"_No Draco what do you mean?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Tell me"_

"_Fine, all the other guys that came to you when you needed help said you had no friends and so far no boyfriends, everyone thought it was pretty sad so you were a joke for a while, and don't look at me I never said anything"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Look I'm really sorry and what they said was completely wrong"_

"_Yeah…um I'm tired I think I'll go to sleep now" _I said getting off of Draco and walking to my room

"_You weren't tired before"_

"_Oh yeah…well now I am, Night"_

"_Night then" _he said and watched me leave the room. How could I've been so fuckin stupid? I've always been a loser and reject why should this time be any different? I stared into the pitch black sky I saw the clouds swirling and a couple of birds fly overhead everything was so simple. A few minutes later a large white owl flew through and landed on my desk, she dropped a letter and flew off; when I opened it I found out it was from Harry

Hey I'm sorry about today I didn't realize you were close to Malfoy. Anyways your pretty cool and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow at 12:00 in Diagon Ally again? Please don't bring Malfoy lol. Hogwarts is gonna rock this year.

Sin.

Harry Potter

I didn't care what Draco thought of Harry so I wrote back

Yeah sounds cool see you tomorrow I'll try to get Draco not to follow…

So long and goodnight

Sally Way

I sent Harry the letter and after an hour or so I fell asleep watching TV. In the Morning I woke up, changed into a blink 182 take off your pants and jacket hoodie and a pair of dickies shorts I shredded when doing some stunt and for shoes I wore my usual converse. When I went down to breakfast everyone was packed as usual but I wasn't hungry so I informed Lucius Malfoy I would be going to Diagon Ally and left with a poof. I walked around since I was early before meeting Harry. Wow he looked even better now than last time with eyeliner and a Green Day band shirt on I never knew he was punk cool…

"_Hey Harry!" _

"_Oh hey Sally whassup?" _

"_Nothing much, really bored, the usual" _

"_Cool"_ Harry said and we spent the days walking around the shops and joking about muggles, his Aunt and Uncle were really weird and through the years he fought some pretty cool stuff against Voldermort. When we were inside the Quiddich shop (Harry was teaching me the rules of the game) Draco stormed in

"_Oh shit"_

"_What?" _Harry said looking at a broomstick

"_Draco" _

"_SALLY? I was looking everywhere for you!"_

"_And?"_

"_You could have at least told me where you were going and who you're going to be with so maybe I could make sure your okay"_

"_I'm not five years old, you're not my mother, and I don't have to tell you every aspect of my life"_

"_Yeah I know that's what Potter's for right?"_

"_Yeah unlike you he doesn't get jealous of everything"_

"_I have a reason to be!"_

"_Really, and what is it?" _

"_I don't have to tell you"_

"_Yeah I know because you don't have one, whatever see you at dinner, come on Harry" _I said and grabbed his hand to pull him out of the shop and that seemed to piss Draco off more

"_It's over Way, OVER" _Draco screamed from outside the store, everyone was staring at him now and Harry and I were laughing at him while we went and got lunch. We talked a bit more before Harry just reached over and took my hand, he looked kind of nervous about it but I just smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder and he sort of relaxed. We hung out for about an hour or two more before I had to go back to Flint Manor for dinner, nobody was in the house when I entered, no black cloaked people, none of Draco's moron friends I actually liked it, everything was more peaceful and relaxing I thought as I went up to my room. As soon as I walked into my room I saw Draco sitting on my bed holding a single white rose, he got up and handed it to me.

"_I'm sorry"_

"_No Draco your not, and it's too late you said it's over and that's it no more decision it's over just like you wanted" _I said and threw the rose at his feet

"_Sally, you and I both know I didn't mean that"_

"_I didn't, you've burned your bridges and now you're stuck so get the hell out of my room"_

"_Please listen to me" _He said picking up the rose

"_No Malfoy now get out" _I gritted through my teeth

"_No one except Potter, Weasly, and Granger call me Malfoy" _He said stunned

"_Add my name to the list" _I said and stormed out of my room since it was obvious he didn't want to leave. I walked around the house now it just seemed creepy and deathly silent, I started to wish that nothing ever happened and that I could go back to being the reject but now everyone seemed to want to talk to me its bullshit. I walked around the manor some more in boredom until I fell asleep on a couch. I woke up again to someone carrying me somewhere, it was Draco, and I didn't want to put up with him so I pretended to be asleep. He placed me down gently on my bad and sat next to me for a while I couldn't see what he was doing though I guess staring, then I felt a hand brush up against my cheek and play with my hair Draco kept muttering something to himself, I felt the bed move and I guess he got up I felt two soft lips kiss my forehead and whisper

"_Why can't I do anything right with you? Every time I come near you or see you I feel like I'm flying and when I see you with Potter I hate the fact that he might get that feeling from you I want to be the only guy in Hogwarts who has that instead of being the same as everyone else. You're my everything and I don't want to share, I feel like such a little kid again when I'm around you and I like that. I want you back so bad, I'm sorry to you, the angel from my nightmare."_ He kissed me again and got up I heard him walk out of my room and lightly close the door I never saw that side of him, he always was secretive about his life and feelings, when I wanted to know more he would change the subject, I know I've been here for three months and knew so much about him but there was so much that he wouldn't let me know, wouldn't let me see. Little did I know he was just scared, he thought I would hate him if I found out his deepest dark secrets but even if I was mad at him or shocked by what he has done I would still love him. I laid on my bed for an hour or two thinking over everything and fighting myself, I hated having to forgive because I knew my heart could be broken again but I wanted to forgive so it could be mended I didn't know what to do anymore. I just stayed on my bed and cried for what seemed like forever. It was at midnight and tears slowly poured down my face when I felt a hand rubbing my back and the other hand pulling me close, I knew who it was and I cried into his shoulder

"_I'm so sorry, I love you please I never want to hang out with Harry again"_

"_Its fine I love you too and never want to leave you, stay with me tonight…"_

"_Did you mean what you said?"_

"_When?"_

"_When you brought me up to my room"_

"_You were awake?"_

"_Yeah, so did you?"_

"_Yeah…I've never felt this way it's amazing"_

"_I know, I feel the same"_

"_Let's go to sleep, in the morning we have a new day and after that you get to come to Hogwarts with me" _

"_Kay"_ I said and Draco picked me up again to bring me to his room where he laid me down on his bed and crawled in after me, I snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep in a few minutes time. In the morning I woke up listening to Draco's heartbeat and his muscular arms wrapped tightly around me. He looked so peaceful sleeping like all his fears, worries, and whatever else he had on his mind was wiped blank, as soon as I thought that though he grunted and woke up with a start.

"_Morning"_

"_Morning, how long were you up?"_

"_A few minutes or so"_

"_Cool, come on today we have to get ready for Hogwarts" _

"_Wanna go to Diagon Ally again?"_

"_You love that place don't you?"_

"_Yup"_

"_Sure I forgot to get a few things anyway"_

"_Coolio, see you at 12" _

"_What?"_

"_See you at 12"_

"_No please don't leave"_

"_Kay, but you have to help me pack"_

"_Anything"_ Draco said and got up to follow me to my room. We spent two hours packing and throwing stuff into my suitcase, we talked about music and stuff and to my surprise most of the muggle bands were also wizarding bands but played for muggles for more money. A few times though we got distracted and ended up on a pile of clothes or something making out and when we weren't we told each other things and I finally got to know the things Draco didn't want me to know. I didn't care though, I didn't yell, but I didn't laugh he seemed more relieved when he told me this and I told him everything in return. Hours slipped by when we spent our time together and soon the day was over and night fell

"_Come swimming with me"_

"_It's night"_

"_So"_

"_Your psycho"_

"_You're sexy"_

"_I know"_

"_Don't get to full of yourself"_

"_Too late"_

"_Come on whether you like it or not your coming swimming with me"_

"_Fine"_ Draco said and we quickly changed into our bathing suits before going downstairs. I sat at the edge while Draco swam around

"_Come on you made me do this"_

"_Yeah I know I'll come in, in a second"_

"_That's too long"_ Draco said and pulled me in to the pool along with him, when I came back up for air Draco started doing laps

"_So is that how you keep in shape?" _

"_No Quiddich"_

"_Oh" _I said and watched him before doing a few myself

"_How do you keep in shape?_

"_I don't"_

"_Yeah right"_

"_I don't, like I'll run laps occasionally but that's it"_

"_Do you have a jogging outfit?"_

"_No I just wear shorts and a tank top"_

"_Hot"_

"_Yeah sure" _

"_Let's go this is boring and tomorrow we have to wake up early"_

"_Kay" _I said and we dried off before going up to Draco's room. He still didn't want me to leave so I slept with him again (Not it that way). At five in the morning I was being shaken awake by Draco

"_What?"_

"_Get ready we have to go to Hogwarts today"_

"_Oh yeah…but that's like in 2 hours"_

"_It takes a lot longer than you think"_

"_Fine_" I said and got up, took a shower, changed, and got my stuff together before falling down on the bed again and going to sleep. When I woke up once again I found myself on a train in an empty carriage

"What the hell? Where am I?"I said looking around, I looked out the window and saw fields flashing by, and my giant black suitcase was sitting next to me and my over the shoulder bag was hanging off of it. I figured this must be the Hogwarts express that Draco told me about and I relaxed. A head popped in through the door, it was Harry all decked out in the eyeliner and a My Chemical Romance t shirt

"_Hey Sally, mind if I sit here? There's nowhere else"_

"_Yeah sure"_

"_Cool, so how are you? Sorry about Malfoy and everything it must've been hell when you went back" _

"_Yeah"_ I didn't feel like talking so I just stared out the window

"_Hey I was wondering since you're not with Malfoy anymore if you wanted to go out with me at the next Hogsmeade trip?" _

"_I can't, and um I'm kinda back with Draco"_ not looking up

"_Oh…"_

"_Sorry"_

"_It's okay, hey I'm gonna look for Ron and Hermione" _

"_Kay have fun"_ I still kept my eyes on the fields. I was getting bored of sitting there alone so I decided to look for Draco. I walked around the train and asked a few people everyone pointed to a compartment in the back. When I walked in I found him making out with some pug faced girl and hanging out with some Slytheren 6th years, I watched him for a second before turning around and walking back. I can't believe I fell for him AGAIN! He's such a fuck, being in a whole new world isn't going to make any difference I'm still going to be the reject loser and I don't know why I thought now was going to be any different. I changed my hair back to jet black and put on my eyeliner heavy again, I changed my jeans to black and white pinstriped pants that had rips in numerous places and a black tank top that had pins in the corner. I threw my school robe over and added some band pins to it. I sat down again and put on My Chemical Romance in my shitty cd player and relaxed. Halfway through Helena Draco walked in, well more like strutted.

"_Hey beautiful"_

"_Fuck off"_

"_What? Why? What's wrong?"_

"_You"_

"_You've been speaking to Potter again haven't you?"_

"_No I've just been walking"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Where were you before now?"_

"_Um trying to get some food?"_

"_Bullshit" _

"_No!"_

"_Yeah right I saw you sucking the face off that pug faced girl"_

"_It's not what it seems"_

"_No I'm pretty sure it is"_

"_Please…"_

"_It's over and dead Malfoy"_

"_Sally…"_

"_Get out of my face, we're not dating anymore and we never will"_

"_No…"_

"_You're such a loser, leave me alone"_

"_Sally…"_

"_Get lost Malfoy"_

"_Not until you listen to me"_

"_Fine I'll leave" _I said and got up leaving a very pissed but sad Draco behind, Minutes later the train stopped and luckily I was one of the first to get out and get a carriage. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and some other kid named Neville joined me. I didn't feel like speaking so I just sat there and stared out the window like I always did. It was getting uncomfortable with Harry staring at me and Ron and Hermione whispering to each other and Neville I felt like I was going to scream by the time the ride stopped. I repeat I hate people and I still do, this year was not going to be good for me. I did this whole transfer thing and I did the sorting hat also and I ended up in Gryffindor. My year was okay apparently I have somewhat of a talent for potions and transfiguration which gained me the credit of teachers pet, I keep to myself, I speak to some people but most of the time I won't, I'm still a reject but I never cared much and now isn't going to change. I have one friend though and he's been my best friend the whole year his name is Thomas Frank Hoppus (Shut up I know it's a mix between Tom Delonge and Mark Hoppus oh and Tre Cool or Frank Wright) or in short Tom we don't talk to anybody but its fine because we keep ourselves entertained. During the winter while Tom and I were hanging out in my room and watching TV a giant POP happened and Draco appeared

"_GET OFF OF HER!"_

"_We weren't doing anything dip wad"_

"_Please Sally isn't there anything I could say to have you again?"_

"_No leave here or I will have to call security on you"_

"_You don't understand I feel like I'm going psycho without you"_

"_Nice to know, bye now"_

"_Fine, but I still love you"_

"_And I still hate you"_

"_Bye"_

"_So long" _I said not even looking up from the TV. I know I can be a total bitch sometimes but I have my reasons.

"_Was that the Malfoy kid?"_ Tom asked me wrapping an arm around my shoulder (in a friend sort of way)

"_Yeah, he's such a bitch"_

"_Ha-ha, this place has security?"_

"_Yup, my wand"_

"_Oh shit remind me to break in here later"_

"_Sure, you're not smart enough to know what to steal so it won't be much of a theft"_

"_HEY!" _

"_Just kidding and you know that"_

"_Yeah…"_He said and we watched TV some more before doing some really shitty prank calls. Tom finally decided to go to sleep so I was finally left alone and I fell asleep on the floor listening to Blink 182. As I slept I had this dream that I continuously have it starts out I'm hanging out with Tom and then we start making out but when we stop Tom turns into Draco and I get pissed and push him away but then he turns into Harry who keeps telling me something but I couldn't hear him, I run from him because I'm getting freaked out and It's through these endless winding halls of the Flint Manor and for once I can't see anything and when I stop I come to this room that has all three guys hanging. It's scary as hell, and for the past few months I haven't been able to get to sleep. I woke up to Tom shaking me and I screamed

"_What's wrong, I came in here and you were shaking" _

"_Um oh god nothing"_

"_It's nothing if you're screaming and shaking"_

"_Please Tom I'm fine"_

"_Okay but if you need me call okay?"_

"_Yeah, yeah sure"_

"_Night"_

"_Night"_ I said and laid back on my pillows. I hated that dream it seemed to be the only thing that reminded me of Draco and most of the time I was fine, like the first few weeks without him I was all depressed again and Harry was pissing me off but after a while I totally forgot about him. Lately I've been thinking of him though, I remember the first time we met all the times we hung out, and now I wanted him. To be back in his arms, to be joking about nothing, to be just hanging out but I don't know if he wanted it as well I could only guess. I got up and decided to write him a letter

Um hey Draco, look I don't know why I'm writing this. I know I miss hanging out with you and it sucks that I had to go to Gryffindor instead of Slytheren. Harry is a total loser any of the times I would talk to him he'd just complain about something or act like a bitch. How are you? I hate my life

So long and Goodnight

Sally Way

I sent out the letter pretty sure he wouldn't write back and I fell asleep on a couch reading my old journal. When I woke up at 3:00am there was a letter sitting on my desk I guessed it was from Draco and I picked it up and it read

What are you writing to me for? I miss you too of course but you're in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytheren. I could have told you any day Potter was a loser but then again you never listened. I don't give a damn that you hate your life and I'm doing better without you

Draco

Ps. Please Don't write back I don't need letters from you

I looked down at his letter before throwing it in the trash, he was much better with out me huh? Well then why did he come to my house asking to be back with me? _"Whatever"_ I muttered to myself and walked down through the dark hallways to the kitchen, As I was almost down someone shoved me up against the wall and kissed me hard, I tried screaming but couldn't I guessed they put a silencing charm

"_Just shut up, it's me"_ a voice said. The one voice that I'd recognize anywhere, the one voice that I've been longing to hear again all summer. He pulled me into a room and took off the charm

"_Draco?"_

"_What?"_

"_I thought you hated me?"_

"_I thought I did too, but I had to come"_

"_Thanks"_

"_For what?"_

"_Coming"_

"_Oh alright, welcome"_ he said and pulled me up to him again to kiss.

"_Wait Draco, look we can't do this anymore, I'm in Gryffindor and you're in Slytheren"_

"_I don't give a fuckin shit now kiss me!"_ He said and forced a kiss again. I wasn't sure what I was thinking but I kissed him back and we stayed there the whole the night making out on the bed of some guest room. When I woke up I was laying on the floor with Draco on top of me, mouth open a bit, I snickered at him he looked so cute and immediately he woke up

"Hey…"

"Morning"

"Yeah…I should go"

"Mhm"

"Yeah…" Draco said getting off of me and disappearing in a loud pop. I fixed my hair and clothes and walked to my room slowly; I took a quick shower, changed my clothes, put some makeup on, and went downstairs. My parents weren't there they never were anymore they lived in our other house in FL so I got to live here instead and have whoever I want over just as long as we didn't do anything irresponsible (but of course we were going to anyway). Tom was watching tv and eating pizza

"_How do you never get fat?"_

"_I dunno, fast metabolism?"_

"_Luckey bitch" I said and grabbed a slice from him _

"_Hey! That was mine!"_

"_Not anymore"_

"_Meanie"_

"_I know"_

"_You'll get fat"_

"_Now who's the meanie? And that was a sad attempt"_

"_Ok so is this attempt any better?"_ Tom asked and started tickling me until I got tears in my eyes but I shoved the slice in my mouth before he could take it from me

"_My god woman how much food can you fit in your mouth?"_

"_Whidf ertm"_

"_What?"_

"_Ahem, quite a lot"_

"_I figured"_ Tom said and we started laughing. Today was the last day before we started our seventh year and both of us were equally nervous. We spent the day packing and getting ready and when it came time to sleep I was grateful I let my head fall back against the pillows and no sooner then I did Draco appeared again

"_Silenco"_ he whispered and I couldn't speak, he needed to stop doing that

"_Sorry but I don't want you yelling when you first see me" _he said and took the charm off

"_I don't get freaked anymore and I was wondering if you would come"_

"_Oh…look I know our relationship never did have a good start but can we give it another chance?"_

"_We can't, Draco I'm in Gryffindor and you're in Slytheren our houses hate each other"_

"_Look hear me out, I know for a fact that you aren't too popular in Gryffindor because a few people knew that we used to date and that spread, and I happen to be the most popular guy in Slytheren they have to follow me or my father will kill them all" _

"_I don't know Draco"_

"_Please please just give me another chance, I LOVE YOU!" _I know that though, and I loved him but every time we came back together we seemed to split apart and over and over and every time we did it hurt so badly

"_Okay… but I swear if you fight with Harry when I'm around or cheat on me again you'll regret it and I'll make sure of that"_ I said

"_Promise you"_ he said and kissed me. His soft lips were pressed up to mine pulled me up against him, his black silk shirt felt so good up against my skin. _"Come with me"_ he said and picked me up and brought me downstairs

"_DRACO! Put me down if anyone from Gryffindor sees you they'll kick your ass"_

"_A true Gryffindor can't hurt me"_

"_I'm in Gryffindor"_

"_Yeah I know but personally the sorting hat must've fucked up or something because you would be better in Slytheren"_

"_I wanted to be there with you" _

"_I know, here we are" _He finally put me down and we were standing in my back yard

"_Um…Draco? This is the backyard"_

"_Yeah but wait for a few seconds"_ He said and pulled me close to him as it started pouring rain, we both stood outside and he kissed me, his tongue licked the top of my lip asking for permission and I let him, we made out in the rain I know that he made it rain but it was still one of the most romantic things in my life.

"_Let's go inside, were soaking wet"_

"_Okay, you know it's a pity you weren't wearing a white shirt"_

"_Yeah I guess it is, but that black silk in the rain is another story"_ I said and brushed a piece of his wet blond hair from his face he took my hand that was still on his face and pulled me close to him, put his hand on the small of my back and moved his face so close to mine that our noses were almost touching

"_Come to Malfoy Manor tonight and for the rest of the summer, I want to be able to sleep and have you in my arms again when I wake up"_ he said kissing me forehead

"_I can't what about Tom? And I have to watch over this place"_

"_Oh, then, um…, yeah"_ he pulled away and made towards the fireplace

"_But you could always stay here for the rest"_ I said and he turned around looking at me like I was joking

"_The freakin Tom kid would kill me and how do you know that Potter or one of his friends won't turn up?"_

"_First of all Tom respects my decisions and even if he doesn't like something he won't complain unless he's sure its not a good idea, second Fuck the trio I haven't spoken to Harry in like ever because he's a dick, and last I want to see you in the mornings again too"_

"_Then it's settled I'm going to go home, get my stuff and I'll be back okay?"_

"_Definitely"_

"_See you soon" _He said, gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and flooed home. I watched the green flames for a moment before going upstairs to my room to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, a few other people, and Tom waiting for me.

"_Hey guys! What's up?"_ I asked I was way too happy to notice their faces

"_Sally we need to talk"_ Ron said getting up and closing the door behind me. My hand flew down to the pocket of my robes where my wand was,

"_What about?"_ I asked suspiciously

"_Your relationship with Draco" _

"_Goodbye"_ I said and dissapirated to the kitchen I wasn't going to have people complain about my decisions or to tell me what to do with my life, I hated it when people would do that and most of my life they did as if I was too stupid to make up my own mind…fuckers. After sitting in the kitchen for a few minutes I decided to go out, I walked around the house for a bit before going downstairs to the living room to watch tv, but instead another show was on

"_I don't need to listen to you Potter" _

"_And you don't need to be here Malfoy" _

"_Actually as a matter a fact I do Sally invited me"_

"_Oh shut up your not even with her anymore" _

"_Yes we are, I just spoke to her an hour ago, and as far as I know Harry, you've been an assfuck"_

"_I HAVE NOT!"_

"_Yeah? What do you guys talk about when you're together?"_

"_Quiddich and how much of an asshole you are"_

"_Yeah right anyways I have to go see Sally so excuse me"_

"_No!"_

"_Move out of the way Weasly"_

"_I don't have too"_

"_Fine then I'll make you… LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MUDBLOOD!"_I heard Draco scream that's when I decided this was getting out of hand and actually made my presence known

_ahem "Hermione, move your wand from Draco I invited him here, and as far as I know the only people that I invited here were Tom and Draco so I think it's a good idea the rest of you leave, and Tom I don't even want to see you for the rest of the week. I can make all of my own decisions for myself thank you all so get the hell out of my house!" _I said calmly but my anger showed through and anything glass blew up.

"_Sally you need to stop seeing him everyone in his family is a death eater"_

"_Shut up about my family Potter, and just because they are it doesn't mean I wish to be"_

"_Harry I suggest you leave along with everyone else except for Draco"_

"_Fine"_ Harry said and threw some floo powder down and went somewhere called the burrow, everyone else left and Tom went upstairs and I was finally left alone again with Draco

"_I'm sorry about that I didn't even know they were here"_

"_It's okay, I just missed you"_

"_Same" _I said before Draco grabbed be and gave me a mind blowing kiss. We stood there in the living room kissing for a few minutes before going back up to my room.


End file.
